thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bruno Borrelli
Backstory Bruno was originally found by Sector Security along the beach with amnesia. After being passed around by the officers, Bruno was eventually taken in by Yusei Fudo and his friends after he fixed a problem on Jack's D-Wheel. He becomes their friend and helpful mechanic to Team 5Ds as he helped with modifications, tune ups and even a new engine design that he helped Yusei with. He now lives with Yusei, Jack and Crow in Poppo Time, mostly sleeping on the couch. However, before the WRGP, Bruno was trying to stop Sherry LeBlanc from breaking into the servers in Sector Security. She tried to electrocute him with a modification she had on her Duel Disk when Bruno's eyes flashed red and he defended himself with enhanced strength (which questioned the whole robot deal). During the invasion of Ghosts after Team 5Ds defeated Team Catastrophe, it was revealed that Bruno was also the mysterious duelist, Dark Glass (Vizor), who had appeared before Yusei a while back to show him Accel Synchro Summoning. He also remembered that he was on a mission from Z-One. However, when Bruno comes back after the fight is over, it was unclear if he was hiding his true idenity and still playing off the anmesia. (The rest of his backstory happens later in the series involving the rest of the WRGP Tournament, the Ark Cradle and the rest of the series. If you wish to know more about Bruno past where I had brought him into Iriphos, I may point you to his wiki page ) Personality Bruno is goofy at times, a pacifist (though he's epically failing at keeping that practice), kind and a bit of a scaredy cat at times. Lately in the rp, he has been thoughtful, being able to calm Aki after Yusei was transformed and taken to the tower. When he's Dark Glass, he is more serious and bold. Life in Iriphos Like Neo Domino City, Bruno was pulled through when Yusei made the jump for Accel Synchro. Arc 1 Neo Domino City-The Beginning When it was revealed that Yusei disappeared during the jump and Neo Domino was pulled into another world, Bruno helped search for Yusei through out the city on his shooter-like D-wheel and was eventually approched by Weskler. Alittle intimidated about him, Bruno pointed out Sector Security for him to go to as he tries to drive off. A short distance later, he found Nanoha and had offered to help her along with Jononchi Katasuya (Joey Wheeler). They were then approched by Dr. Stein who wanted to dissect them and Nanoha protected them. As Bruno was taking the three away from him, he freaked out when Nanoha revealed herself to be a magical girl and took off and Bruno ended up finding out that Jononchi was from Domino City past, around Battle City. Bruno ended up trying his best to explain everything. As they where heading back, they picked up Roxas who was wandering the city. He took them back to Poppo Time and helped reunite Jono with Yugi Motou and found Yusei but it was there that he discovered that Yusei was leaving to help with an evacuation of the city from Angels with Genis, Roxas and Axel. While he was helping, the Angels had swooped in demanding for Aki. It was there that Genis had already came back and they were doing their best to fend them off. Since Bruno has no true powers (outside of Dark Glass), the best that he could do was throw tools with amazing accuracy to destroy their crystals. Eventually, he was able to throw a whole kitchen sink at one to take them out. Tower of Salvation-First Strike When they tried to search for Yusei and Aki after they defeated the angels, it revealed that Yusei's D-Wheel had crashed on the bridge and Aki's was left unattended. Fearing for the worse, Bruno piled whoever came along on to a truck and headed for the spot where the D-wheels were at. He was able to put the fire out on Yusei's D-wheel and, with some help, loaded it on the truck before Genis took off with Aki's with Jack far up ahead. He followed suit, picking up Sakura Kinomoto along the way, and soon ended up in the fight against the angels who were guarding the tower. He mostly played support while throwing tools but when one angel nearly took him out with his sword, Bruno's eyes suddenly turned red and was able to pin the angel to a tree to demand answers on where Yusei and Aki were. When it was revealed that they were with 'their lord', Bruno destroyed the crystal and reverted back to normal. When Genis was struck down, Bruno became support again by using the kid's healing items to help get him back up again. Bruno was the only one who heard Genis break down over seeing the person on the rheaird with Yusei. When Aki and Oshawott came down, Bruno gave support to Aki since Yusei was taken and was able to get everyone back to Poppo Time Clock with the truck when the wave of 300 angels tried to file out. Neo Domino City-Aftermath/Party at Aki's House Overnight, Bruno had problems sleeping so he quietly repaired what he could on Yusei's D-wheel and made breakfast for everyone. He tried to reason with Jack after he told Bruno he was going to the Tower of Salvation alone to go after Yusei which ended up to become a large scale fight between Jack and Genis. Knowing that Jack couldn't be reasoned by words, Bruno actually punched Jack in the face before he had the chance to leave and accidently run over Genis. This caused the fight to end with Jack leaving and Genis explaining Yusei's possible situation in the tower. Not too much later, Sector Security arrived to arrest Bruno, Genis and Dr. Stein as witnesses to the strange attacks yesterday. Bruno tried to reason with them but it ended horribly with fights. He ended up sneaking out with Genis and Dr. Stein to follow Aki and Oshawott to her house. He learned more information about the Angels and Mithos Yggdrasill. He suggested to Aki to go lay down after all that she's been through and she went upstairs and took Oshawott. He wanted to make sure she wouldn't get upset as they kept talking about the Tower of Salvation and Yusei. After Aki went upstairs with Oshawott, he and Genis had the task of moving Dr. Stein upstairs after he was knocked out by Oshawott's Water Gun. When Bruno questioned Genis about why he kept saying humans, Genis reveals that Bruno wasn't human too which caused him to drop his half of Dr. Stein (which was the top half). Bruno deines it stating all the hospital visits and bleeding but Genis kept saying he was built really well. Neo Domino City-Team Twilight's Attack on Sector Security When Bruno and the others discovered Aki and Oshawott had disappeared, they tried to leave her house to track her down. It was there that Genis watched the footage of his sister, Raine, attacking people and looking evil. It was also there that they met Team Twilight that was mostly consiting of Yosuke Hanamura and the leader, Kenzan Hasselberry. After Bruno help Genis, they agreed to help sneak into Sector Security and save Aki and Oshawott. On the drive there, Jack called to reveal that Yusei was killed by Yggdrasill which caused Bruno to nearly crash in traffic. Genis was able to try and convince Jack through texting on Bruno's phone that there was a chance Yusei was alive if Yggdrasill didn't destroy the crystal. After some arguments, Genis threw Bruno's cell out the window. With some help from Saiga, he was able to get them to the control room with no problem and hack into their systems. It was there that they found out the Angels had taken over the building and found video footage of Yusei as an Angel taking Aki and Oshawott piror to their arrival and Jack's phone call. However, when they were hacking, the Angels discovered their whearabouts and tried to attack them with some of the regular officers. They almost escaped but Bruno took a wrong turn and lead them to the female officer locker room and made some officers mad. They were captured but Genis, with the help of Kenzan, Jack, Yosuke and Dr. Stein, was able to expose the Angels and there was a collective help to take them out. They raced to the transporter in Jeager's office when they were jumped by the rest of the Angels. Again, when one tried to kill him, his eyes turned red and was able to fend them off while launching a heavy pot at one but accidently hit Genis in the process when he jumped on the targeted angel at the last moment. He was able to snap out and help Genis and the others out of the building when Jack unleashed Red Demons Dragon on the head angel and both the dragon and Nanoha's attacks destroyed that part. After helping Jack and given the okay, Bruno and Genis were able to repair the transporter and soon entered the Tower of Salvation. Team Twilight's Not So Much Planned Attack on the Tower of Salvation Bruno was trusted with the map of the Tower of Salvation that was made by Genis. They were able to make it to a storeage room where they stocked up on supplies. Bruno was given the title of Master Mechanic by Metalman after he help repair alot of his broken circuts. Knowing that all he had was the freshly stocked tools in his coat, Bruno figured his best bet was to play support and heal people when they needed it. When they reached the Welgaia Floor, Bruno was met by angels who wanted to try and take them out. Bruno skillfully took some out by knocking out their crystals but when Kurogane passed out after they placed a crystal on him, Bruno was there to help Fai by calming him and explaining what Genis had told him. He remembered the Rune Crest that Genis kept mention that both Aki and possibly Yusei needed and was able to convince Minato to give him the one he got as a gift from Altessa piror to their meeting. After helping Fai more, Bruno watched as some of the members disappeared after stepping on a marking. Confusd, Bruno found a note about the markings on the floor but didn't have a clear idea of it since Genis wrote down that they should've been gone. He discoverd that Genis was missing during the fight, unaware of what the kid really did. When Jack disappeared and the phone connection to Genis, Yusei and Yggdrasill was cut off, Bruno tried to rush after Jack but found the markings didn't affect him. After helping to free the others, he was able to point out where they needed to go and made the climb up. He followed Jack but soon found themselves in a big fight. Once more, Bruno's eyes turned red after getting hit by Angel Feathers and remained that way through the course of the fight. Using a socket wrench and mini screwdrivers as throwing knives, Bruno was hit once more and was held down by the angels. When the floor collasped, they carried him to the main chambers and dropped him there as they took Naoto. The landing snapped him out of it and he chased after them when he saw Naoto with them. While running after him, he whispered for Delta Eagle to appear, hoping that the D-wheel would come on the ground at the tower. Bruno didn't save Naoto at the same time. Bruno took the entire system of the Tower of Salvation so that way he could learn about the angels after he stopped the self destruction system. However, they had to escape when the Tower of Salvation was blown up by Haseo and Edge. They were able to escape but ran into Yuri and Estelle who bargained Yusei's Junk Warrior Card for a Rune Crest. Arc 2 Three Month Time Skip It's implied that during the three month time skip, Bruno returned back to Neo Domino City to decipher the computer systems information that he rescued from the Tower of Salvation before it fell. He had finished the repairs on Yusei's D-wheel and took on Yusei's old job of working on the mechanics while making sure Jack doesn't do anything too drastic in his depression of his friends', mostly Yusei, disappearance. It is also that time that he invented a device capable of detecting angelic mana signatures. Meeting Team Flirt Bruno had finished the final modifications and the modifications on the rheaird he has as Jack came down stairs. He told Jack that Martha had called, worried about him and that he didn't answer back when she called him three months ago or really didn't want to see her. Jack said it was fine but got upset that they were doing the same things over and over and got fed up. Bruno tried to reassure Jack about the situation and offered for the signer to come with him after seeing Martha about testing the angelic sensor. Jack declines and leaves. The mechanic finished the machine and left to go to the last known place that he could have access to freely, the ruins of the Tower of Salvation. Bruno activated the machine and found one angelic signature. He flew and found Team Flirt amidst in their battle against Yubel to save Judith. Bruno joins in by throwing wrenches and using some of the healing items he had to heal. Once the battle was over, he pointed to Neo Domino City for everyone to get medical treatment specially for a comatose Judith. Bruno and Zelos Wilder had a private conversation about the angelic mana and Bruno reassured the man that he would not say a word about what Zelos was, knowing that Zelos was different than the ones he fought in the city and in the tower. They arrived at Neo Domino City and was able to transport people to the hospital after making a phone call to his connections in Sector Security. Bruno tried his best to defend when the Skullscopionmon attacked. Bailing Zelos The next day, Bruno offered the apartment for everyone to stay in. Zelos had left to go and visit Judith who was awake now. However, after making breakfast he got a disturbing phone call about Zelos being arrested. Taking Teddie (in his Alice form) and Aigis along while Johan and Ken go visit Judith in the hospital, they went to Sector Security. There they were questioned by Mikage while Ushio questioned Zelos about any connections he had with Cruxis. Once the charges were cleared, they released Zelos. They ran into Collete Buniel as the Metal Heads started their assault on Neo Domino City. Bruno once more took it upon himself and his tools to help with the fight. The Partnership Bruno returned back to Poppo Time to find his stuff spewed out. The roof was damaged by Rukia's attack and they moved it out temporarily. He had gotten a call to move Yusei's D-wheel to Satellite to which Bruno went ahead with. They were able to find Tear Grants, someone who Bruno thought was from Zelos's world but was happy to find that she was from Anise and Ion's world. They returned to the hospital to pick everyone up and Bruno ran into Yuri and Joshua, but his memories were still with Yuri on the day the Tower of Salvation was destroyed and Yuri forcefully bargained Yusei's Junk Warrior card for a Rune Crest for Estelle. He was called back to the Satellite District by Jack with news of Yusei's return. They group traveled back only to find Yusei gone and Jack a girl to which Bruno mistaken him for a fangirl. He dropped off Yusei's D-wheel and went to repair Jack's. It was there that Aigis, after realizing her trust to him, proposed the partnership of Bruno upgrading her weapons. Bruno told her that he wasn't sure about it but said he had confidence that he could do it. Walpurgis Night: The Second Zero Reverse Bruno and Aigis were setting up what the android would want for her upgrades when the power went off and there was an explosion. The two left Poppo Time to find Walpurgis Night, a giant clockwork Witch, up in the sky attacking the city. Aigis told Bruno to run but before he could protest, the waves of people running carried him away. Once he was far enough, Bruno called upon Delta Eagle and transformed into Dark Glass. He found Aigis just as Zero Reverse went off. He grabbed the persona user and sped for the bridges. He jumped it and was on an empty duel track that lead into Satellite where the two escaped the Zero Reverse Blast. He tried to reassure her that her friends could survive as he takes her to an abandoned restaurant to try and cool her off from Orgia Mode's overheat. Items/Powers Items These are items that Bruno has with him or has access to. Tools: Inside of Bruno's coat are pockets designed for him to carry tools of all sorts which he used as weapons against the Angels or for repairing something. The primary tools he uses in the Angel fights are wrenches and the occasional screwdriver Wing Pack: A bag of holding that is filled with various healing items stolen from the storage room. It also contains a rheaird. Map of the Tower of Salvation: '''Genis had made a map of the tower incase they go in and entrusted Bruno with it. It also contained small notes about the transporters and the Dherris Emblems. '''Deck: A random deck of Duel Monsters cards (that may or maynot transform into his Tech Genis deck) D-Wheel Scooter: A D-wheel that is mass produced for teenagers and has low speeds. Almost looks like a scooter. Delta Eagle D-wheel: His D-wheel that he can call upon when needed. It his built for high speeds specially for Accel Synchro. It's current location is unknown. Powers/Special Abilities Bruno has limited powers and abilities he can use. Red Eyes: When Bruno is threaten with something that can either cause harm or death, his eyes will instantly turn red and he will fight back with enhanced strength. Dark Glass: Bruno does have an alter ego which is his true self, Dark Glass. He can transform into him with his outfit changing, his hair standing up and his personality changes. This is a secret that he is keeping. Wrench Throwing: Since the start of the Rp when the Angels attacked Neo Domino, Bruno has displayed an uncanny ability to throw wrenches with amazing accuracy to hit their targets. He has thrown other things, but it failed epically when he threw a pot at an angel and ended up hitting Genis instead. Accel Synchro Summoning: As Dark Glass, Bruno can perform Accel Synchro which involves going at high speeds with one Synchro Monster and on Synchro Tuner Monster. When he does, he disappears for a breif second before reappearing with a new mosnter. It is unknown if Bruno could have the ablitly to bring them to life on Iriphos. Mechanic Master: Bruno is a master at working on machines and programs. He was able to help hack into systems in Sector Security, repair the transporter and repair both Yusei's D-wheel and Metalman. Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Male Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!